Fire and Ice
by Lyakan
Summary: Ice:Cold and devistating. Fire:Warm and deathly.Kagome along with her group of friends must save the world from two dragons that threaten to kill every living thing.But what happens when she is stuck with the most unlikely demon lord doing so?Also Romance
1. Meetings, Conversations, and a Festival

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha…sad really…don't we all wish we could? *sighs* Oh well…anyways, here is a new story that just suddenly popped up into my head since I can't figure out what to write on the other stories I have so…yeah. Hope you enjoy!

**Fire and Ice**

Chapter 1: Meetings, Conversations, and a Festival

Kagome laid in the middle of the open field, breathing in the scent of nature the wind brought to her softly. Her eyes were closed as her arms were neatly tucked underneath her head, her legs spreading out on the grassy ground. It has been a month since the defeat of Naraku and everything has gone back to normal. Miroku and Sango got married, Shippo staid at Kaede's village along with Inuyasha and Kikyo. Kagome was able to now travel back and forth in time whenever she wanted to thanks to the jewel that now resided inside her. Kagome smiled as she remembered about Inuyasha's wish on the jewel.

*Flashback*

_With one last cry of pain, Naraku disintegrated into dust, never to return leaving the full jewel in his spot. Finally it was over. Naraku was finally defeated and now everything will be back to normal. Shippo and Rin let out a cheer, Sango leaped into Miroku's arms while Kilala roared happily, Inuyasha happily punched the air, Kikyo let a small smile escape her lips, and Sesshomaru…well he just stood there looking at the spot where Naraku had stood._

_Kagome sighed happily and walked up to the tainted jewel before picking it up, instantly purifying it. Turning to Inuyasha she handed the jewel to out to him._

"_Here, you deserve to make a wish on the jewel." Kagome said as she smiled at her hanyou friend. Inuyasha smiled in return and took the jewel to make his wish._

"_I wish for the well to stay open for Kagome to travel through time."_

_Kagome's eyes widened at him. She couldn't believe that Inuyasha didn't wish for himself to become a full-fledge demon. For once, Inuyasha made the right selfless choice. Suddenly the jewel glowed brightly before flying out of his hand. Then there was a voice._

'_Inuyasha, your wish will be granted, but since your wish was selfless, I will grant you one more wish.'_

_Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo all gasped in shock. Inuyasha's eyes widened before returning to their normal size._

"_I…do not know what there is to wish for." Kagome's eyes held on to the unshed tears as she turned her eyes from Inuyasha's form to Kikyo's. That was when an idea popped into her head. She quickly refocused her eyes back on Inuyasha. Suddenly she moved to stand next to Inuyasha and made the wish for him._

"_I wish that Kikyo can live once more so she may be happy."_

_This time it was Inuyasha's turn to gasp as he whipped his head towards her small form._

"_Kagome…"_

"_Since the first time I saw you Inuyasha I thought you were just a big jerk but ever since we started to travel together along with the friends we now have I started to fall in love with you…" Her eyes stared at the ground below her as she continued. "…but I knew even if I loved you, you would always love Kikyo no matter how hard you would try not to think of her." Kagome looked back up into his golden eyes. "That's when I realized that no matter what choice you made that I will always be happy for you. I knew that I couldn't love you as a lover, but as a brother."_

_Inuyasha's eyes widened. She did all this just for Kikyo and him to be happy with each other? Inuyasha closed his eyes and for the first time he smiled a true smile. He rapped his arms around Kagome's slender frame as he felt her do the same thing before whispering in her ear._

"_Thank you, Kagome."_

_Kagome smiled before looking over Inuyasha's shoulder as she spotted Kikyo. Kagome sent a smile in her direction. Kikyo's eyes held unshed tears and for the first time, she smiled._

*End Flashback*

Kagome's smiled widened. Yes, no matter how many times she tried to love him, she knew that it was never meant to be. Now Kikyo and her have become the best of friends and would now laugh and gossip about the latest interests. Her eyes opened slowly as she now stared up into the bright blue sky. Yes, now she was happy.

Kagome's eyes darted towards the left of her as she slowly sat up.

"I know you're out there, Sesshomaru. Why don't you come out and show yourself."

Silence was her answer for a moment before there was a slight rustle of the bushes before the said person came out. Kagome knew that Sesshomaru would pose no threat to her since he rarely goes after Inuyasha anymore...

…but that never meant he would stop. She watched as he gracefully strode over to her before stopping a few inches away from her. Hazel eyes met brown as they started intently into each others eyes.

Then the silence was broken once Sesshomaru spoke up.

"You were aware of my presence, miko?"

"Of course I was. I am a miko as you so _kindly_ stated, remember?"

Sesshomaru's lip twitched upwards a bit. "Hn."

Kagome smiled a bit. "So, what brings you out here?"

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at her. "Am I not allowed to roam wherever I please?"

"That's not what I meant."

"What, then, did you mean?"

Kagome sighed.

"I mean what are you doing out here so near Kaede's village? Trying to pick another fight with your brother?"

"Half-brother…" Sesshomaru stated. "…and no I am not here for the little brat. I am here to take back what is mine."

Kagome gazed back up into his eyes. "You mean you're here to pick up Rin?"

"Do not make me repeat myself, miko" Kagome scowled.

"Fine, fine. I understand. Jeez, wouldn't hurt to show some respect you know…" she muttered. Sesshomaru ignored her comment. Silently she got up from her sitting position and started walking in the direction of the village with Sesshomaru following behind her.

000

"Has anyone seen Kagome lately?" Sango asked, slightly worried for her friend being alone out in the woods as she sat down with her friends that formed a circle around the fire.

"I must agree with Sango. It certainly has taken a long time for her to return."

Inuyasha sniffed the air and growled lowly. "Well the bastard took the wrong time to show up…"

THWAK!

"OW!! Hey, what was that for?!" he yelled at the monk all the while rubbing his now sore head.

"It is rude to swear in front of little children."

Inuyasha folded his arms a crossed his chest. "Feh!"

Suddenly Kagome stepped through the doorway of the small hut followed by Sesshomaru.

"LORD SESSHOMARU!!" Rin shouted before running up to him and latching herself to his pant leg. Sesshomaru stared down at the little girl before patting her head gently. Inuyasha snorted.

"Overrated dick…"

Sesshomaru along with Kagome shot him a nasty glare. Inuyasha glared back.

"What?!"

"Inuyasha that was mean! He just was coming to get Rin! So don't you dare start a fight with him now or else I'll say the s-i-t word!" Kagome scolded causing the hanyou's ears to flatten as he muter a silent apology. Kagome turned herself so she was facing the demon lord once more before smiling.

"Would you care to join us, Sesshomaru? We are going to have a festival tonight as a celebration of Naraku's defeat."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and was about to protest but was stopped once Rin spoke.

"Oh can Rin really, Lady Kagome? That would be so much fun!"

Sesshomaru looked down at his ward and almost stiffened.

Rin was giving him the best puppy eyes she could muster. He sighed.

Now he couldn't say no…

Damn.

"Fine."

He watched as Rin squealed in delight before hugging her lord's leg once more and running off to play with the kit. He couldn't help it as his eyes softened at the site.

"Sesshomaru?"

Snapping out of his thoughts, he turned towards the owner of the voice, who happened to be the miko.

"Is there anything you would like, Sesshomaru?"

He snorted. "I do not eat human food."

Kagome's eyes lowered a bit. "I know, but still…"

"Kagome, ignore the dick head. His sense of taste is just screwed up badly."

Everyone tried to hold back their laughter as hard as they could as they watched the emotionless Taiyoukai give an icy glare in the hanyou's direction. Kagome sighed.

"At least he doesn't go peeping on girls while they bathe." Everyone howled with laughter, minus Sesshomaru, as they watched the said hanyou's face turn as red as his shirt.

"Feh! It's not my fault that you get into trouble all the time."

It was Kagome's turn to give him a nasty glare.

"Inuyasha…"

Inuyasha flinched at the sound of her voice. '_Should have just shut up._'

"Sit."

Inuyasha crashed into the ground below him, causing everyone to once again howl with laughter.

Sesshomaru, however, gave a slight twitch of his lip.

"You are such a fool, Inuyasha. Letting a human miko control you? Pathetic."

Inuyasha's response was a low growl while Kagome decided to ignore his rude comment. Miroku decided to make his 'grand entrance'.

SLAP!

"HENTAI!!!" Sango screeched as she watched his go flying into the wall by her hard slap.

Once again, everyone laughed.

000

Night had finally come as the sound of laughter was heard from a small village. People danced as the little ones played, running around the big circle that had formed around the huge fire. Kagome, Miroku, Shippo, Rin, Sango, and Kikyo all laughed as they watched Inuyasha get attacked by the little ones as they when for his ears, hair, and shirt. Poor Inuyasha was sitting there sulking the whole time.

Kagome was fascinated as to how many people had attended to the festival and was even more fascinated about how good the food was. She glanced to her left side and saw Miroku whispering into Sango's ear, making her blush hard. Kikyo was still laughing as Inuyasha was being mauled by the kids. She then glanced to her right seeing Rin watching Shippo doing one of his fox magic tricks, making her squeal in delight. Kagome saw everyone there, enjoying themselves with each others company…

…but where was Sesshomaru?

She looked around until she spotted him sitting under a tree a couple yards away from the village, watching the humans have there festival. Kagome frowned.

'_Of course…he sets himself to the side…but what do expect from someone that hates humans?_'

The miko sighed before getting up from her spot and walked towards the demon lord. Kagome knew he was watching her the whole time as she continued advancing towards him.

"Sesshomaru? Do you care to join us?" Kagome said as she sat down in front of him. He glared at her.

"What makes you think that I would do such a thing?" he stated icily.

"Rin would want you to join her."

Kagome watched as his eyes softened at the name. Her eyes also softened.

"You care for Rin, don't you?"

His eyes snapped back up towards hers and growled lowly.

"What makes you think that I would care for a human?"

"You keep her around."

"She decided to stay on her own will."

"Yes, but the fact that you haven't pushed her away from you shows that you care."

"I have yet to find her a village to stay in."

Kagome's eyes narrowed. "So you want to give your own adopted daughter up to some village that may do Kami knows what to her?"

It was Sesshomaru's turn to narrow his eyes at the miko. "She is of no importance to me."

Kagome closed her eyes and sighed.

"Fine, if she is of '_no importance_' to you then I will keep her."

She heard a low, vicious growl coming from the Taiyoukai. "You will do no such thing!" he hissed.

Kagome smirked. "Oh so _now_ she is of importance to you?"

Sesshomaru didn't answer her back which only made her smirk grow.

'_Thought so._'

"Oi, Kagome! What you doing over hear near this bastard?" Kagome heard Inuyasha say as he walked up next to her. Kagome smiled up at him as she sat up.

"We were just having a conversation."

"Conversation my ass! Come on, everyone's waiting for ya!" he said as he grabbed her by the arm and started dragging her back down to the festival.

Sesshomaru watched her form being dragged by his half-brother as she was soon dragged into the dance by her friends. He saw her laugh and dance along with the others in her group as he remembered the words that she had said to him.

_You care for Rin, don't you?_

Yes, he thought to himself, even if he doesn't want to admit it to the miko, he does care for Rin…

…deeply.

000

Ok so since I can't do anything with my computer that is upstairs right now cause that is where my other stories that I am writing about are, I decided to write another one knowing that it will take me until Christmas to finally be able to go back on it. So I hope you will enjoy this one story for now! Please review, I'm begging you!!


	2. The Fire Dragon

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha…*sighs*

**Fire and Ice**

Chapter 2: The Fire Dragon

"SIT!"

A loud crash was heard through out the forest as the one hanyou plummeted into the ground by a fuming miko standing over him.

"How can you just say something like that and think you can just get away with it?!" the miko yelled.

"Fho hjkf hjkd?!"

"What did you say Inuyasha?! I can't hear you through your muffling!" Inuyasha lifted his head from the ground.

"I said why's you do that wench?!"

"Why?! Because you were being rude, that's why!"

"Well what did I do?!"

"What do you think?!"

"Just tell me dammit!"

"Shut up! Just do what I say and shut the hell up cause I'm not telling you a damn thing!"

"No!"

"SIIIT!!!!"

Once again the hanyou was pushed even farther into the crater as he let out a stream of curses. Kagome willed herself to calm down before turning to walk off into the forest. Sango got worried. It was only a few minutes ago that they left the village and they are already fighting with each other. Sango's worry grew even more when she saw Kagome heading towards the forest alone.

"Kagome wait!"

Kagome didn't stop and instead kept on walking until her form completely disappeared from their view.

000

Deep down in the depths of Mt. Fuji, a beast let out long and ferocious growl and snapped its ruby eyes open to the world above.

000

Kagome fumed as she walked deeper into the forest, kicking sticks, rocks, and sometimes trees alone the way. Letting out a stream of curses, she walked over to a tree and slid down it until her butt touched the ground.

"Damn him! Thinking he can just say that about Sesshomaru and his ward!" she fumed as she grabbed a stick that she had kicked earlier and started doodling on the ground with it. She knew Inuyasha was a jerk sometimes but she would never think he would say something like THAT about him! Kagome's eyes glazed over in thought. Still, she stood up for Sesshomaru and his ward Rin. Why though? Why would she do that? Could it be that she has feeling for the Taiyoukai?

Kagome finished her drawing and then stared at it. She let out a long sigh. Somehow her thoughts have been on HIM lately. I'm mean who wouldn't have the demon lord on their minds? With his long gorgeous bluish silver hair and his…

'_Whoa there Kagome! Since when did you start detailing him in such a way?!_'

Even though she would just even think about it, she still blushed. Staring at the doodle on the ground, she traced the two stripes with her pointer and middle fingers.

'_Even though he seems emotionless on the outside, deep down his real feelings are there somewhere waiting to be released._'

Finally snapping out of her thoughts, she looked up, realizing that she felt a presence standing right in front of her. She nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw who it was.

"S…Sesshomaru?" she squeaked out. The Taiyoukai's lip twitched upwards a bit. The miko was quite amusing. His eyes lowered to the doodle on the ground. His lip twitched upwards even more.

'_So the little miko was thinking of me…interesting._'

Looking back at the miko, he started his advance towards her until he was only five feet away from her.

"S…Se…Sesshomaru?"

He almost laughed at the look on her face, almost. He looked back down at the doodle again before looking back up.

"Very impressive art work, miko."

He watched as she let out an 'eep' before erasing the drawing with her foot.

"I…it was nothing!"

A smirk escaped his mask at her slight discomfort. He watched her stand up and brushed herself off before staring back up at him.

"Rin has missed you very much." The miko looked puzzled.

"Rin?"

"Yes." Kagome smiled.

"If it's alright with you, can I come and visit her?"

Sesshomaru nodded and turned around towards the direction he had entered from. "Come."

"Yes milord." she said not mockingly, but teasingly. This time Sesshomaru let out a small smile.

Interesting indeed.

000

"Rin you stupid child, slow down!" the green toad yelled.

"But Master Jaken, if we go any slower, we may not catch up to Lord Sesshomaru!" the little girl whined. Jaken scoffed.

"Course we will! Lord Sesshomaru will never abandon his faithful servant!"

The two head dragon that was following behind Jaken snorted. Rin smiled and started to hum her own tune as she skipped along the path they were taking.

Suddenly the ground beneath them started to shake lightly. Rin started to get scared.

"Master Jaken!" she cried as she ran behind him for protection.

"What's this?! The ground is trembling!"

The ground started to shake harder and harder until it shook so hard that the trees around them started to collapse to the ground.

"Rin, get upon Ah-Un now!" Jaken shouted as he started to climb up onto Ah-Un himself. Rin nodded and did as she was told and soon the two headed beast was off the ground and into the air.

"What about Lord Sesshomaru?!"

"Nonsense! He will be fine!"

Rin, who was slightly worried for her lord turned her head in the opposite direction they were heading to look at the damage below them, only to widen her eyes as she spotted something else.

"Master Jaken look!!" she cried out as she pointed in the direction of which she was looking at. Jaken turned himself around and widened his eyes at the sight as well.

Mt. Fuji was erupting.

000

Kagome was enjoying a nice thought when the ground beneath her started to tremble. She and Sesshomaru stopped.

'_Rin._'

"Ack! Earthquake!!!" the miko yelled making Sesshomaru raise an eyebrow at her.

'_Earthquake? Is this—_'

He was brought out of his thoughts when the trees around them started to collapse. On pure instincts, he grabbed the miko by her waist, in response she gave him a high pitched squeak, and started to dodge the trees around them. Soon he was up in the air on his cloud and was surveying the ground below him.

'_What could cause this much destruction?_'

"LORD SESSHOMARU!!!!"

Sesshomaru's head snapped upwards as he spotted his ward and servant on top of the twin headed dragon heading his way. When he looked behind them, he nearly dropped Kagome. She sensed his uneasiness and looked up at him only to see his expression of slightly widened eyes.

"Sesshomaru? Are you alright?"

"Miko. You are from the future are you not?"

Her eyes widened. '_How could he…_'

"Answer!" he snapped. Kagome visibly flinched at the hardness of him voice.

"Yes." He nodded.

"Then tell me what this is all about." Sesshomaru stated, pointing at the mountain behind Rin, Jaken, and Ah-Uh (who are now apparently closer to them both…). She blinked a couple of times before looking in the direction he had mentioned about. Her eyes widened in a state of horror.

'_Oh great Kami…_'

"Mt. Fuji is erupting…" she whispered. Sesshomaru stared at her incredulously.

"Erupting?"

"Yes. It means that it will explode, in your source of understanding." Sesshomaru didn't like the sound of this.

"Explain."

Kagome opened her mouth to say something when a loud bang was heard from the mountain followed by a high screeching sound that made Sesshomaru and even Kagome wince in pain.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I'm scared!" Rin cried.

"Stay behind us Rin!" Kagome said as she tried to calm the child down.

Another high pitch screech was heard before a long low wail was heard.

Then something happened. Out of the opening of Mt. Fuji's mouth came a huge blast of fire before something shot forth out of the opening it's self. Kagome froze. She then remembered what her History teacher had taught.

*Flashback*

"_In the deep depths of Mt. Fuji's core lays a beast unknown to the outside world itself. It was said that the beast was sealed down there during a battle with the most powerful miko and was forever to remain down there, forever in a deep sleep…_

…_bit the miko died after her battle with it._

_She used the last of her powers to seal the beast and then she to fell into a never ending sleep, never to wake up again._

_It was said that the beast was a red, fire dragon by the name of Ryukami. Ryukami was a powerful dragon that had impenetrable scales and deep ruby eyes. His spikes ran down his neck and back, his teeth as sharp as the rocks themselves. His flames could melt metal down till there was nothing and his tail was used as a whip that could cut a person in half._

_Even though the legend says that Ryukami was sealed by the miko, it continued five thousand years later…_

…_and now at the time of the Feudal Era, Ryukami has awoken and was out for revenge."_

*End Flashback*

She couldn't believe her eyes and watched as that something took a shape of a large, red, fire dragon. She felt as Sesshomaru tensed up beside her and knew what was to come.

"Ryukami…"

000

I'm tire…I'm going to bed…g'night…*yawns and falls on the bed*


	3. Devastating Disasters

Disclaimer: Afternoon my little peeps!! BUHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! *cough yeah cough* anyways I hope you are enjoying this so far! Well on to the next chapie!! XD

**Fire and Ice**

Chapter 3: Devastating Disasters

Sesshomaru glared at the miko in his arm. Did he just hear her correctly? Did she say Ryukami? _The_ Ryukami? The one that miko fought over five thousand years ago?

'_That's impossible. The dragon would have been long dead by now._'

Still, the miko was indeed correct. Besides the description in the scroll his father had left him does match the dragon that he was seeing perfectly. Its large wings were flapping wildly around the beast and its size was in fact larger than his father's true form (ten times the size). This was not good. Not good at all. This dragon can be the cause of the end of all, demon and human alike. With such size and such power emitting from it, the beast practically shouted out 'danger'. Not only that, but it was said that it was no demon, but a God of Fire…

…and this is why it was not good.

"Miko, is there anyway to destroy such a beast?"

Kagome snapped out of her dazed thoughts and looked back up towards Sesshomaru.

"Well…err…you see…um…"

"Speak!" he snapped, he was really losing his patients here. Kagome gulped.

"You…can't"

Silence was her only answer from the Taiyoukai. Kagome started to get really nervous about the silent treatment and thought he would just kill her here and now…

…but how wrong she was. Instead, Sesshomaru let go of her waist for a second only to grab the front of her shirt and pulled her up to his eye level. Brown met hazel.

"Surely you lie." Kagome shook her head slowly.

"I'm not lying. It's the truth! There's no way to destroy Ryukami! Through the five thousand years that he has been sealed under Mt. Fuji, no one, not even a demon was able to come up with a solution to destroy him! It's plainly impossible!"

She was right. He could sense no deception in her voice or in her aura t all.

'_Damn! That means there's no way to stop this thing!_'

He carefully set the miko down on his cloud and released her. She made another 'eep' sound and clung onto him for dear life. Sesshomaru didn't even bother prying her off. A mighty roar interrupted his thoughts as he watched the dragon fly in their direction. He nearly cursed out loud for his bad luck.

"Hang on."

He felt the miko nod her head as her hands gripped onto him tighter before he made a bolt towards a safer place in his white orb, Ah-Un, Jaken and Rin following behind him with an un-normal speed.

000

Ryukami could sense _her_. She was nearer than he had expected. He grinned, showing the world his sharp, pearly fangs as they gleamed in the suns rays. He would get his revenge on her…

…and she will die during the process.

Sniffing the air, he was able to catch her sent in his nose and let out a mighty roar before flying in the general direction.

000

'_Faster, faster, faster, faster, FASTER!!!!_' Kagome was screaming in her mind as she watched the dragon catching up to them from behind Sesshomaru. She was more than scared now as she could see his sly grin forming on his snout which, in her case, meant bad news.

"Sesshomaru go faster…" The Taiyoukai growled.

"Woman, I am going as fast as I can."

"Well I suggest that you GO FASTER!!!!" she yelled as she watched the dragon get closer to them. He turned his head slightly to the side to see why and found out. The dragon's jaws opened wide. Kagome screamed.

"**DAMN YOU SESSHOMARU JUST GOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**" Sesshomaru's eyes widened as he felt the miko's energy run through him, giving him an extra boost of power just in time to move out of the way of Ryukami's jaws clamping down upon them. The dragon growled.

"_You cannot escape from me forever, Mikino! You hear me?! You will die by me and me only!_" Ryukami growled as he opened his jaws once more. Kagome's eyes widened in horror as she watched a ball a fire form in the dragon's mouth before being released in their direction. Kagome could do nothing but scream with all that it was worth.

Everything seemed to slow down for Kagome as she watched the ball of fire heading there way, so she only closed her eyes and waited for the inevitable. Ah-Un growled lowly before dropping the toad and little girl onto his master's cloud and flew behind him. Rin's eyes started to tear up as she saw the faint smile gracing the two headed dragon before the ball of fire hit Ah-Un, completely destroying the twin headed dragon to oblivion.

"AH-UN!!!!!!!!!!!!" Rin cried out hysterically as she watched her beloved dragon get destroyed. Kagome's eyes snapped open to see dust particles flying all around, Rin crying out of control, Jaken sitting on the cloud with his mouth agape and Ryukami's outraged expression. Without warning, she gave Sesshomaru all the power she had to boost up their speed and watched as the dragon behind them roar in outrage before disappearing from their site.

A few minutes later, they were able to find a cave to rest in. Landing inside the cave, Kagome quickly put up a barrier that could hide their sent and aura before walking over to the wailing Rin.

"Rin sweetie what's wrong?" Kagome said softly. Rin's wailing increase and both Sesshomaru and Kagome flinched at the loudness.

"Ah-Un…I want Ah-Un…" she wailed. "Lord Sesshomaru!!!" Rin ran to Sesshomaru and flung her whole body against Sesshomaru's leg as she cried hysterically into his pant leg. Kagome was nearly in tears as she watched the young girl cry. She looked at Sesshomaru for answers. Sesshomaru shook his head at her before side glancing at the toad.

"Jaken, tell us what happened." Jaken snapped his head up towards his lord. Suddenly his eyes downcast to the floor below him.

"It's hard for me to say milord…but when the fire dragon released it's ball of fire upon us, Ah-Un dropped me and Rin onto your cloud and flew behinds us. Ah-Un was hit by the ball of fire and was…destroyed, milord."

If Kagome wasn't in tears before, she was now. Trail upon trail her tears would never cease to fall. She walked up to Rin and gave the little girl a gentle hug.

"Oh, Rin. I'm so sorry to hear about that." Rin latched onto Kagome's shirt and started to cry into her. Kagome rubbed her back.

"Shhhh…shhh…it's ok…I'm here as well as Sesshomaru and Jaken…you still have us. Shhh…you're ok." Kagome said, trying not to cry for the little girl. Sesshomaru was amazed at how the miko was able to clam down Rin in a matter of seconds. He watched as she rocked his little ward to sleep before turning around to face him, the unshed tears forming in her eyes. Slowly getting off the ground, she walked over to Sesshomaru and handed Rin to him before walking over to the opposite side of the cave and sat down. Sesshomaru was confused at her sudden action and slowly walked over to her and sat down next to her quietly. Kagome had herself curled into a tight ball.

"I'm so sorry to hear about Ah-Un. Rin must have loved him dearly."

Sesshomaru didn't say a word. Kagome continued.

"Even though I was never there to see her and Ah-Un together, that doesn't mean I am not able to see their love for each other. As a friend to many, I can understand that…" A tear escaped from her eye. "…because that has happened to me before."

Sesshomaru understood that quite clearly, seeing that he has heard Inuyasha and her fight numerous of times but even though they fight each other, they still show that they care and love each other. He was brought out of his thoughts when the miko let out a sigh before, without realizing it, leaned against him for comfort. Sesshomaru stiffened. Never has anyone done something like this to him before and yet here she is doing so. Her soft and even breaths told him that she had fallen asleep. His eyes softened at the sight. Jaken gasped.

"Milord! That filthy human his laying on you!"

"Jaken."

"Y...yes, milord?"

"Shut up."

"O…of course, milord."

000

The trip back to Kaede's village was long and silent. No one spoke the trip back and Sesshomaru seemed more alert now then with Naraku. She feared when this fateful day would come and now it has. Though Sesshomaru was much more alert, he still could sense the sadness and fear in the miko, and it slightly bothered him to no end. As they neared the village, Sesshomaru caught the sent of blood and death…and there was lots of it. He almost wanted to cover his nose from it. Kagome looked up at him, sensing his uneasiness.

"Sesshomaru? Are you alright?"

He ignored her.

"Rin, stay close and whatever you do, do not look." Rin slowly nodded her head and did as she was told. When the village came into view, Kagome gasped as the tears once more graced her face.

"No."

The village was completely burnt to the ground. Bloody and burned bodies were scattered all over the area as crows started to feed on them. A few little fires were finishing off the already burnt down huts where some were already smoking…but the worst thing was that the well was gone. The well was burnt to the ground along with the village and can mean only one thing…

…she can never return to her own time.

000

BUHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!! I'M SO EVIL!!!!!! *cough yeah right cough* anywho's hoped you enjoying it so far! REVIEW PLEASE!!!


	4. His Help Her Love

Disclaimer: WTF…lets just get on with the next chapter…*yawns*

**Fire and Ice**

Chapter 4: His Help Her Love

Sesshomaru could do nothing as he watched the miko cry at what was left of the old well. He knew. He just knew that this miko was closely connected to the well and he knew that the well was the most important thing to her since it was the only way to getting back to her own time…

…but now, all he could do was watch as she cried her heart and soul out to those that lost their lives at the village as well as to her 'family', as she puts it, that she will never be able to see again. He just knew…

"Lord Sesshomaru? Is Lady Kagome going to be alright?" Rin asked quietly, knowing that the miko didn't want to hear her conversation with the demon lord. He stared at his ward for a while before replying.

"Yes. She will be fine, Rin."

"But why is she crying?" the little girl said, pointing a small finger in the direction of the miko.

"It's because, Rin, she will not be able to see those she holds close to anymore."

"Oh…" she said quietly as she turned herself around to face Kagome once again. Rin loves Kagome a lot. Sometimes she wishes Kagome to be her mother just like Sesshomaru is her new father…

…but she new her lord doesn't like humans much. She nearly cried at the thought but then remembered that if her lord didn't like humans, then why does he have her? Just that one thought would always make her happy.

Sesshomaru also knew what his ward was thinking about, but he knew that it would never happen. Demons and human miko's were never supposed to be together. That's why he vowed to himself to never become like his father…

…For it could be his death.

Still, Rin's human and she is walking around with demons already. So why was the miko different? She's human, but she's also a miko and could kill him easily if she wanted to…

…but she hasn't. So why?

He nearly groaned out as he went to rub his head. Just the thought of it was giving him a headache. Regaining his posture, he walked up to the sobbing miko and knelt down beside her.

"I can sense my half-brother not to far from here along with your companions and a couple of the surviving villagers."

Kagome snuffled and looked up at Sesshomaru with puffy red eyes.

"They are…safe?"

"Yes."

Sesshomaru's eyes widened as the miko wrapped her arms around his waist in a soft and gentle hug.

"Thank you. You don't know how much that means to me…"

Sesshomaru's eyes softened. '_Oh but I do, little miko…I do…_'

Sesshomaru gently placed his hand on the miko's shoulder causing her to look back up at him once more.

"Come. I will take you to them." Kagome nodded.

"Thank you…" Sesshomaru nodded back at her before helping her stand up with him. Jaken was outraged at the formality his lord was showing towards the miko. When he saw the miko hugging him he was going to yell at her but was stopped when Rin grabbed him and brought him into a hug, all the while her little hand clamping his beak together in a most surprising show of strength. So he just was flailing around in Rin's arms showing his outrage towards the miko.

Seeing her lord forming his demonic cloud, she ran with Jaken in her arms.

"Come on Master Jaken! Lord Sesshomaru's leaving!" Jaken rolled his bulging eyes.

'_Like I have a choice…_'

000

"_Ah…so Mikino has returned from the dead. This will be interesting…_" the creature said as it looked in its magical image orb floating above its powerful claws. The creature clamped its claws down on the orb and watched as it disintegrated into nothing as it grinned.

"_I will get my revenge…and she will die._"

000

Kagome yawned. Just how far did Inuyasha take them? Around the world?! She let out another yawn, the second one bigger than the first. Sesshomaru looked down just to see the miko dozing off in his arm. He could sense that she was tired and they were almost there, so couldn't stop. So he used his pelt to lean on and his arm to adjust her so she can get comfortable. Kagome looked at him with hazy and tired eyes.

"What are you doing?" she asked, stifling another yawn.

"Sleep. I will wake you when we are there."

Kagome smiled and nodded. She snuggled into the warm fluff and instantly fell asleep the smile never leaving her face.

*Kagome's Dream*

_Child…_

'_Wha…who's there?'_

_Do not be frightened child…it is I, Mikino._

'_M…Mikino? The one who sealed Ryukami under Mt. Fuji?'_

_Yes child…but now is not the time for questioning, but of telling…_

'_What is it that you want from me?'_

_I have come to tell you that you are not the reincarnation of Kikyo, but of me…_

'_I'm…what? How can that be?'_

_Listen, child…there is a prophecy about a girl who would save the world from danger from the two beast that threaten to destroy it…that girl, is you…_

'_M…me?'_

_Yes, you…_

'_B…but why me?'_

_It's because, child you will be the one to destroy the two once and for all…_

'_But…how am I supposed to do that? Ryukami is practically invincible!'_

_That may seem to be child, but it is as the prophecy is foretold…you will be the savior to man and demon kind alike…you will stop the extinction of demon kind and you will become a legend…_

'_But…I don't want to become a legend!'_

_I am sorry child…but there is nothing I can do…_

'_This…this can't be happening to me!'_

_Farewell child…_

'_W…wait! Mikino!!!'_

*End Kagome's Dream*

"Miko."

Kagome moaned as she opened her eyes to a pair of hazel ones. She looked around and had notice that they have landed.

"How long was I asleep?"

"For at least an hour."

"Only and hour? Jeez, I've must have been very tired."

"Indeed."

She looked around once more. "So…where are we?"

"We are close. There is a cave about five minutes away from here. He is in there along with your companions and the survivors."

She nodded but then remembered the dream and then looked away from him. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at her. Now he was confused.

"Is something wrong, miko?"

"I…um…it's nothing."

"Miko…"

"Thank you, again…for everything I guess." He knew that was not what she was thinking about but decided to ignore it.

"It is of no consequence." he stated plainly. When the cave came into view, Kagome could spot Inuyasha and her friends standing outside of the cave. She started to tear up.

"INUYASHA!!!"

Inuyasha's ears tweaked a bit as he and the other turned around just in time to see Kagome running towards them, tears streaming down her face. They were all relieved and happy.

"KAGOME!!!" they all shouted together as they ran up to meet Kagome before huddling into a group hug.

"I…missed you guys so much! I'm so sorry for walking off like that." Inuyasha snorted, but smiled anyways.

"Feh! I could understand that you wanted to calm down. I should be the one to say that I'm sorry."

"Yeah!" Shippo piped up. "It was because of you big mouth and double big ego that got you to get sit."

Everyone laughed as Inuyasha started to chase the poor laughing kit around the open field. When everyone calmed down they all looked towards where Sesshomaru still stood. Inuyasha was the first one to speak.

"Oi, bastard! What were you doing with Kagome?!" Sesshomaru glared at Inuyasha.

"Your stupidity knows no bounds I see."

"What did you just say?!!" Inuyasha growled out as he went for his Tetsaiga.

"I was merely returning your miko, half-breed."

Sesshomaru was surprised when Inuyasha didn't attack him but merely took his hand away from Tetsaiga's hilt and turned around to face the cave.

"Feh! Well, I guess that I should be thankful to you, bastard." With said, Inuyasha headed back towards the group. Everyone blinked one…the twice. Inuyasha just stared at them.

"What?!"

Everyone looked away from him and started to talk with one another. Inuyasha huffed. Kagome smiled at her friends before she turned her head towards Sesshomaru. She excused herself and walked over to the Taiyoukai and smiled at him.

"Why don't you stay with us Sesshomaru…that way Rin can play with Shippo."

Sesshomaru's gaze shifted towards her. Her eyes sparkled with happiness, making his eyes softened. He nodded.

"Very well."

Her smiled grew as she grabbed Rin by the hand and started to walked towards the cave where Shippo and the others were. She turned her head around and yelled out to Sesshomaru.

"Come on, Sesshomaru! Let's go inside!"

"Yeah! Lord Sesshomaru, come on!" Rin giggled as she joined Kagome in the chant. Sesshomaru let out a small smile as he started to follow the two girls into the cave. Kagome smiled at him and all the while thinking;

'_I think I maybe falling for him…_'

000

WEEEEE!!!!!!!! Done with the chapie!!! Please R&R!!!!! Love Ya All!!!!! *hearts you all out there reviewing*


	5. Descriptions and Another Dragon?

Disclaimer: *yawns then blinks* What? *Inuyasha character whispers* Really? Oh! Ahem yeah…Hiya people! Here's the next chapter! Enjoy! *glares at Inuyasha character* Happy now?

**Fire and Ice**

Chapter 5: Descriptions and Another Dragon?

The moon was high up in the sky as its soft glowing rays shined on the open ground near the occupied cave. One big fire illuminated the caves darkness and not one peep was heard from the people that occupied it. The children were already put to sleep while the adults sat around the fire, pondering on the thought of the fire dragon. Even Sesshomaru joined them. He sat in between Kagome and Inuyasha which only annoyed the hell out of his half-brother. It was rather funny though. Kagome was fiddling with the hem of her shirt while Sesshomaru was staring at the fire, off in his own little world. Inuyasha looked back and forth between the people sitting around the fire and the fire itself. Having enough of the silent treatment, he slammed his sword down on the ground, causing the whole group to look at him.

"Dammit! We can't just sit here all night saying nothing!! We need to come up with a plan to destroy this thing!!" he hissed.

"I must admit that Inuyasha's right." Miroku spoke up.

"Yes, but how?" Sango whispered.

"We can't."

All eyes, except for Sesshomaru's, locked onto Kagome's form.

"We _can't_? What do you mean 'we can't'? There's gotta be a way!" Inuyasha snapped.

"There isn't."

This time everyone turned to face the demon lord.

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha asked, a little too hard. Sesshomaru's looked at the hanyou out of the corner of his eye.

"The dragon's scales are impenetrable."

"Yeah and so is your ego." Sesshomaru snarled at Inuyasha's smirk. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Honestly you guys. Can't we just get alone just this once?"

"Yeah, Inuyasha. Stop fighting with your half-brother and help us." Sango stated. Inuyasha crossed his arms and snorted. He gave Sesshomaru an 'I'm not done with you yet' glare before focusing on the task at hand.

"So if we can't kill the dragon, then how are we supposed to destroy it?" Miroku though out loud.

"If only we knew more about the beast…" Sango said. Suddenly, and idea popped into Kagome's head and pulled her bag out in front of her and started to rummage around in it. Everyone stared at her.

"Kagome? What is it?"

"I know it's here…AH HA!!!" Kagome said in a cheerful voice as she pulled out a worn out looking book.

"What is that?" Sesshomaru asked. Kagome smiled at him.

"It's a book."

"Here we are having a discussion on how to destroy this thing and you're pulling out a book to read?! What the HELL is wrong with you?!"

Kagome sighed. "Inuyasha sit."

Everyone laughed quietly as the hanyou was sent face floor into the dirt.

"Now, as I was saying before I was RUDELY interrupted, I believe I can answer our problem."

If the other statement didn't grab all of their attention, this surely did. Everyone leaned in closer a bit as Kagome opened up the book to a certain page and started to read it out loud.

"It says here that the fire dragon, also know as Ryukami, was a powerful dragon that was undefeatable and could not be killed by weapons for his scales were harder than metal itself. Though Ryukami was not a God some usually refer him as the God of Fire.

His scales shined like the moon itself and his teeth were as sharp as the rocks on mountains, but the most dangerous part of him was the spikes that laid at the end of his tail, which holds deadly poison that could kill even the most high ranking demons in a mere five minutes."

Murmuring was heard from the large group as they talked about the information they were told by the miko…

…but the miko wasn't done and so she let out a startled gasp, causing everyone to refocus their attention back on her.

"What is it, Lady Kagome?" one of the villagers asked, slightly worried.

"The situation gets worse."

Gasps were heard from the group.

"How come, miko?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yeah, I mean really, what could be worse than this Ryu— what's his name guy?!"

Kagome looked up from her book and stared back at the group.

"There's another dragon laying dormant somewhere close."

Silence was her answer.

"Great! So we've got TWO dragons?! We are already having a hard time dealing with the FIRST one!" Inuyasha nearly shouted after a minute of silence.

"Hush, Inuyasha! Ye will wake the children!" Kaede said quietly. Inuyasha harrumphed.

"But that's not all…it gets worse…much worse."

"What are you talking about, Kagome?" Sango asked, afraid to know the answer to her own question.

"The other dragon's name is Ryukomo, and he's an ice dragon."

More murmuring was heard from the group.

"An ice dragon?"

"How can that be?"

"What do we do now?"

"Oh please have mercy on us all!"

"Feh! Stop acting like a bunch of babies and start acting like warriors!"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome scolded.

"What?! I'm telling the damn truth!"

"Well not all of us can fight here like you can, now can we?!" she hissed at him, causing the hanyou's ears to flatten. Sesshomaru nearly rolled his eyes at him. Pathetic.

"Uh…so what about this 'ice dragon'? What 'abilities' does _he_ have?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome shook her head at him and flipped a page before continuing her reading.

"The ice dragon, or Ryukomo, scales were the shape of very sharp gems that when people touch them, they would be cut. His appearance is of Ryukami's but is the color of the ice itself. His spiky tail isn't what's dangerous, but his dark blue eyes." she read, only cutting off bits and pieces here.

"Why his eyes?" Miroku asked.

"It says that if you were to look into his eyes, he would be able to immobilize you in the spot you are at and could easily kill you that way."

'_So that's where the saying 'if looks can kill' came from…_' Sesshomaru mused.

"So then all we have to do is get this ice dragon and get him to kill the other one by looking at it with his eyes!"

"Inuyasha, Ryukami and Ryukomo may be enemies with each other but Ryukami can withstand Ryukomo's eyes without hesitation." Kagome said flatly. Inuyasha blinked a couple of times before grumbling.

"Well at least it was a good idea…"

Sesshomaru snorted, causing the hanyou to glare at him.

"Even if you were to come up with a brilliant plan, then I would have to congratulate you for growing a brain."

Even if it wasn't meant to be a joke, everyone still laughed at the fuming hanyou.

"Well, who knew you had some sense of humor!" Inuyasha snapped.

"I don't." Sesshomaru stated plainly. Inuyasha glared at him.

"Shut up. It's already worse enough that I have to sit nest to an overbearing bastard like you."

Sesshomaru frowned and ignored the hanyou's comment. A fake cough interrupted their 'conversation' and all the eyes landed on Kaede.

"If ye are done with thy bickering, may I suggest that ye get back to thee situation." The two Inu's huffed.

"So Kagome, what would happen if the two dragons' were to battle each other?" Sango said as she quickly changed the subject.

"Then destruction will befall us all."

"How so?"

"Well…Fire is warm and deadly while Ice is cold and devastating. If these two were to take blows at each other, then the general area they fight in would destroy what we all depend on the most."

Once again the group fell silent. Sesshomaru was once again in deep thought about the whole situation.

She says that they are dangerous…

She says that it would be even more dangerous if they were to battle each other…

…and if what the miko said was indeed true…

…then that means that every living thing around them would die.

000

*yawns* Once again I've gotta go to bed…R&R please…*yawns*


	6. A Broken Heart

Disclaimer: *Is laughing then stops once seeing reviewers* Oh! Hiya! Just laugh'n at a joke someone told me! To hard to explain! Well, on with the next chapie!

**Fire and Ice**

Chapter 6: A Broken Heart

Everyone woke up to their least favorite time of day. The rain was so heavy outside that you could barely see anything outside, so it probably wasn't a good idea to be outside.

Well…for some at least.

Kagome woke up to find both Sesshomaru AND Inuyasha standing at the entrance of the cave and not to say probably getting a bit soaked. To her it was a surprise to see them in such a way but…

Kagome quietly sneaked behind a boulder to listen to their conversation.

Boy was she going to regret it.

000

Sesshomaru stood at the entrance of the cave, staring out into the pouring rain. A lot of things were on his mind for some reason and it slightly bothered him to no end…

…and it didn't help that Inuyasha was there either.

Of course the hanyou would be there to just annoy him all the time, but this time it seemed different. Instead of charging at him with his Tetsaiga, he just stood there as if he wasn't there at all. That confused Sesshomaru even more.

"I'm not stupid you know. I can see right through you."

Sesshomaru gazed at the hanyou out of the corner of his eye.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm talking about Kagome here, not your self centered ego, you bastard." Inuyasha stated plainly, receiving a low growl from the Taiyoukai.

"The miko doe not concern me."

"Yeah, yeah I've already heard your 'I'm the lord of asses and I hate humans' speech! Really, do you think I cannot see it?!" Inuyasha snapped, turning around to face Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru did the same.

"You will watch your tongue hanyou unless you want it 'accidentally' removed from your sharp witted mouth." Sesshomaru hissed. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Like that has ever stopped me before. Let's cut to the crap Sesshomaru, you care for her don't you?"

Kagome nearly gasped as she watched the Taiyoukai tense up at the question.

"She is but a human. I do not care for any such creature."

"Then how come you let that little girl, Rin was it, stay with you?"

"It was her own choice, not mine."

"Then why do you allow it?"

Sesshomaru paused. Good question. Why _does_ he let her follow him?

"Since when did you grow a brain, hanyou?" Sesshomaru growled out.

"Shut up and answer the damn question! Do you or do you not care for Kagome?!"

First there was silence, then there was a snort as Sesshomaru turned around and walked back into the cave.

"OI!!!! BASTARD!!!!! I ASKED YA A QUESTION!!!!!" Inuyasha yelled, causing everyone to look in the direction of the two half-brothers. Inuyasha huffed as Sesshomaru kept on walking, ignoring him completely. Suddenly his ear twitched as caught the sound of someone snuffing…

…and he knew who it belonged to. He silently cursed under his breath for the luck he was having today and walked over to the small boulder that Kagome was hiding behind. His ears flattened at the sight of Kagome with tears running down her face and slowly knelt down beside her before giving her a gentle hug. Kagome said nothing and instead leaned into Inuyasha's touch and cried into his shirt. Inuyasha, with his ears still flattened on the back of his skull, noticed that Sesshomaru had stopped and was now looking at them with an expressionless face…

…but Inuyasha could see the sudden flicker of jealousy in pass through his eyes.

Kagome didn't care. She didn't care anymore. What is the point in living if the person you would care…no…LOVE if all they would do is shove it right back into your face? She didn't care if she were to live or to die. She felt Inuyasha's arms let go of her.

"She cares for you ya bastard and what do you do? You just shove it in her face and run away like a coward!" she heard Inuyasha yell as he stood up. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes.

"I merely stated the truth. Nothing more."

"The truth my ass!!! Just look at her!!! Look at what _YOU_ did to her!!!" Inuyasha glared at Sesshomaru.

"Huh…figures. I guess Kagome was right. You ARE no better than me…"

In mere seconds, Sesshomaru had him up against the wall of the cave, his reddened eyes glaring coldly into Inuyasha's golden ones. Everyone let out a gasp.

"Do NOT compare me to someone such as worthless as you!" he hissed, squeezing the hanyou's throat harder. Lightning cracked outside as the rain poured even harder than before. Everyone was so preoccupied with the two Inu brothers' fight, no one saw Kagome silently walk out of the cave and into the pouring rain. Everyone but Rin that is. Rin's eyes widened in fear before running up to her lord.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Lord Sesshomaru! Lady Kagome is gone!!!"

Both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha froze while the others gasped in shock and in fear. Inuyasha noticed how his half-brother stiffened at the statement and took this chance to get the Taiyoukai off of him. Balling his fist, he swung his fist right square in Sesshomaru's jaw, succeeding in pulling Sesshomaru off of him. The Taiyoukai stumbled back a bit as he wiped the blood that started to trickle down his jaw from the blow and glared at Inuyasha. Surprisingly, Inuyasha did the same.

"You see what you did to her, ya bastard?!! For her to leave like that could only mean that she cares for ya sorry ass!!" Turning around so he was facing the entrance, he spoke up.

"For all I know you deserved that." Inuyasha spat before walking out of the cave to find Kagome. Sesshomaru just stood there, not saying a word or moving one inch as he went over what the hanyou said.

_You care for her, don't you?_

'_I'm talking about Kagome here, not your self centered ego, you bastard.'_

_You care for her, don't you?_

'_Shut up and answer the damn question! Do you or do you not care for Kagome?!'_

_You care for her…_

'_She cares for you ya bastard and what do you do? You just shove it in her face and run away like a coward!'_

_Care for her…_

'_You see what you did to her, ya bastard?!! For her to leave like that could only mean that she cares for ya sorry ass!!'_

_For her…_

'_For all I know you deserved that.'_

Sesshomaru gritted his teeth as the feeling of guilt and frustration suffocated him. His heart was racing over what felt like a mile a minute and tried to hold the urge to clutch at his chest. Instead, he spun around with a speed far beyond the human eye and demolished the boulder where Kagome used to hide behind with his fist. His breathing became ragged and his posture became more slouched as his clenched hand started to draw blood in which was dripping onto the ground. Suddenly, to everyone's surprise, he dropped down to his knees as his hand dug into the rocky ground, his hair falling over his shoulder. Rin was scared at her lord's sudden action and slowly started to walk towards him.

"Lord Sesshomaru?"

As she got closer to him, she could see the slight trembling of Sesshomaru's body in which raised her fear even more. Unshed tears started to form in her eyes. Stopping next to him, she slowly reached her small hand out towards him and placed it on Sesshomaru's should, making his trembling stop. Her eyes widened as the tears flooded her face at the sound she thought she heard was a whine coming from her lord. Slowly kneeling down beside him she lowered her face to see why he made that strange sound only for her to shed even more tears at the sight. She couldn't take it anymore and hugged him as she started to cry into Sesshomaru's shirt.

For if her lord could cry from a broken heart, she will too.

Everyone was silent…

…and no one but Rin saw the single tear drop lining Sesshomaru's expressionless face fall to the cave ground.

000

Sorry if this one is shorter than the other ones…couldn't think of something better to write on with…*laughs nervously* anyways R&R please!


	7. Love, Poisoned, and Healing Sutras

Disclaimer: Hiya again! Hope you're enjoying the story so far!! Let's continue shall we? On to the next chapter!!!! *punches fist in the air*

**Fire and Ice**

Chapter 7: Love, Poisoned, and Healing Sutras

Several hours have passed since Inuyasha had returned with Kagome and Sesshomaru did nothing but just sit next to what was left of the boulder he had demolished, staring outside of the cave. Kagome was feeling a lot better and she was now laughing at a joke her friend Sango had just told. I guess it was something embarrassing seeing that Miroku was ten times redder than Inuyasha's outfit. Still, hearing Kagome's sweet and joyous laughter only made Sesshomaru feel worse knowing that he was the one that had hurt her, even if he didn't mean to. Of course, how was he supposed to know how to feel? He hasn't felt any emotions ever since his mother die and his father running of with some human slut. Turning his gaze from the outside world, he watched as the miko was now chasing the laughing children around, seeming to enjoy the fun.

Hearing a rustling sound beside him, he looked down to see Rin staring up at him with worried eyes.

"Is Lord Sesshomaru alright?" Rin asked softly. His eyes softened and laid his hand on her head as he gently started to stroke her hair.

"Yes, Rin. I am fine." Rin nodded and smiled at him before laying her head on his lap as he continued to stroke her hair. She let out a tiny yawn.

"I love you…papa..."

Sesshomaru's hand stopped what it was doing as he stared at the little girl with wide eyes.

'_Did she just call me…papa?_'

For the first time in his life, Sesshomaru smiled a true smile and continued with his task with _his_ little wards hair.

Kagome turned her head around and softened her eyes at the sight of Sesshomaru playing with Rin's hair, smiling.

'_Wait…smiling? Sesshomaru…is smiling?'_

Kagome rubbed her eyes.

'_I must be seeing thing…_'

But she wasn't. Sesshomaru, the ruthless kill, the HATER of humans, was SMILING! For some odd reason, it made her want to smile…

…and she did. For some reason, whatever Sesshomaru said before to Inuyasha didn't hurt anymore. It didn't bother her anymore. Because deep down inside her…

…she knew what he said wasn't his fault.

"Kagome, are you alright?"

Kagome snapped out of her thoughts and turned to face Sango. She let out a nervous laugh.

"Sorry Sango, did you say something?"

Sango smirked, knowing what was going through her friend's mind.

"I said would you like to go for a walk with me?"

Kagome smiled and nodded.

"Sure, why not."

Laughing, they both stood up from their spot and walked out of the cave not before telling the group where they were going.

000

After getting a few yards away from the cave, Sango turned to Kagome, a grin plastered on her face.

"Alright, I've been quiet long enough so spill it! You're in love with Sesshomaru, aren't you?" Kagome's face held shock.

"What?!"

"You heard me! You are in LOVE Kagome! In LOVE with SESSHOMARU!"

Kagome bit her bottom lip nervously.

"Am I?"

Sango rolled her eyes.

"Of course you are! You haven't once stopped making eye contact with his body! You didn't even hear a word I said to you!"

Sango smiled and hugged her friend.

"You are in love Kagome and I'm proud of it." Pulling back from her hug, she looked at Kagome square in the eyes.

"It doesn't matter if it's Sesshomaru or not, but whatever choice you make I'll be happy for you no matter what."

Kagome's eyes held the unshed tears and she smiled at her friend and nodded.

"Thank you, Sango."

Sango nodded.

"_Awww…how adorable…to bad you won't live long enough to tell your precious Taiyoukai about it…_"

Their eyes widened in fear as they whipped around to see none other than Ryukami.

000

Sesshomaru's eyes snapped open as a loud scream was emitted from the forest. That did not sound good at all. Sniffing the air he finally figured out the reason why. His eyes turned red as the magenta stripes turned jagged. Inuyasha was already by his side once figuring out the problem as well. The hanyou growled as he cracked his knuckles.

"It's him, isn't it?"

The Taiyoukai nodded once. Another scream rang through out the forest, causing Sesshomaru to hold down his beast with all his power. The monk was by their side in a minute.

"Sango is out there along with Kagome! We need to help them right now!"

Inuyasha nodded. "Right. Miroku, you stay here while the bastard and I deal with this damn dragon." Miroku nodded and ran back to the villagers. Turning to his half-brother he smirked.

"Let's go kick some dragon ass and show him whose boss around here."

For once, Sesshomaru had to agree.

000

Kagome screamed as she was sent flying into another tree for the fifth time. If he keeps this up, she may just die for what he was doing to her…but she couldn't give up, she wouldn't…

She felt herself being picked up by a powerful set of claws as she was brought eye to eye with Ryukami's red ones.

"_Does the miko not want to play? Then perhaps I should teach you a little game I call Squeeze the Miko._" he hissed as his heated breath burned a bit of her skin. She let out a small whimper as the pain intensified. Her whimper turned into a scream as he started to squeeze her hard. He growled in pleasure as her scream intensified as well as his squeezing.

"SESSHOMARUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Narrowing his eyes, he silenced her by cutting a deep wound in her side, causing her to faint from the lack of oxygen and blood. He grinned.

"_Giving up already? And here I thought you were the all powerful miko. Pathetic._"

Raising his tail, he was about to give the finishing blow, but was interrupted when a flash of white rammed into him, forcing him to drop the miko in his claws. Ryukami stumbled back a few before focusing his eyes on the intruder. Licking his jaws, he grinned.

"_Ah, so you must be Touga's brat._"

The Taiyoukai in front of him growled lowly at the dragon as he watched Inuyasha catch the free falling miko before landing on the ground a few feet away. His red eyes then focused back on the red dragon before him.

"You know nothing of my father." Sesshomaru growled out.

"_Oh but I do. In fact I was there to see his father's death. Such a pity really._"

Sesshomaru's beast roared to be freed from it prison at the dragon's words. Sesshomaru was about to do just that.

"So _you_ were the one who told Ryukotsusei to attack father!! You are the one who killed the last of the living Inu Clan!!!"

Ryukami's grin grew as he eyed the Taiyoukai.

"_Yes, and I must say…it was quite enjoyable._"

That was it. That was the last straw for Sesshomaru and before Inuyasha could stop him; his demonic cloud surrounded Sesshomaru's form and was replaced with a big white dog. Sesshomaru growled and lunged at the dragon snarling and snapping his jaws at the dragon. Ryukami side stepped the Taiyoukai's attack and with a swift turn his tail landed a blow on the giant dogs back, causing a sickening crack to sound out.

"SESSHOMARU!!" Inuyasha shouted as he watched his half-brother roar in pain before falling to the ground yelping and whining. Even though Inuyasha hated Sesshomaru, he still was the only family he has left and at the sight of his half-brother in pain, sort of hurt him. He had to admit he feels bad for Sesshomaru. Suddenly another roar of pain was heard as Inuyasha watched in horror as the dragon pierced Sesshomaru in the side with his tail. Inuyasha's blood boiled as he watched Ryukami give an evil grin before jerking his tail out of the Taiyoukai's side, causing the white dog to yelp. That…was…it. He has had it. Gently setting Kagome on the ground, he slowly stood up and grabbed Tetsaiga's hilt.

"You…you dirty bastard…"

Ryukami eyed the hanyou and laughed.

"_Oh? Am I now? And what does a hanyou like you think to accomplish?_"

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed as he glared at the dragon before him.

"Shut up." he hissed as he unsheathed Tetsaiga. The dragon laughed before launching himself at the hanyou, jaws wide open…

…but something was different with the hanyou. Ryukami's eyes widened as he watched Inuyasha launch at him with an incredible speed close to a demons, his sword held out to the side of him.

"THIS WILL TEACH YOU NEVER TO HURT SOMEONE IN MY FAMILY!!!!!!" Inuyasha roared as he swung the point of Tetsaiga's blade towards the dragon's face.

"TAKE THIS!!!!"

In one swift movement, Tetsaiga had plunged into the dragon's left eye. Ryukami roared in pain has he swung the hanyou off of him before talking off to the skies, screaming and shaking his head in pain. Inuyasha landed on the ground next to Sesshomaru's now humanoid form and watched as the dragon disappeared into the distance. As he placed his sword back into its sheath, he heard a moan coming from Sango. Turning around, he spotted her rubbing her head as she got up from the ground. Looking up, she notice Inuyasha standing next to Sesshomaru's beaten up body. She gasped.

"Inuyasha!! What happened to Sesshomaru?! And where's Kagome?!"

"Kagome is injured but will survive, but as for Sesshomaru…I'm not sure." Inuyasha said in a soft voice. Sango was in tears.

"Are you saying…that Sesshomaru may…die?"

He stared at Sango for a while before nodding his answer. The slayer fell to her knees and started to sob into her hands.

"Kagome…oh Kagome I'm so sorry…"

Inuyasha stared at her in confusion.

"What are you saying, Sango?"

Sango sobbed into her hands as she spoke.

"Kagome…Kagome told me…I asked…and she answered me…"

Looking up, she stared at Inuyasha with her tear stained face before continuing.

"Inuyasha…Kagome loves him."

The hanyou's eyes widened in shock. Kagome…loves him? She finally admits that she loves Sesshomaru? Closing his eyes, he sighed before kneeling down next to Sesshomaru and carefully picked the Taiyoukai up and over his shoulder before turning back to Sango.

"Get Kagome. We need to head back. I bet Miroku can figure something out."

Sango nodded and did as told before walking back to the cave.

000

Miroku was standing at the entrance of the cave when he spotted Inuyasha and Sango walking his way with and injured Kagome and Taiyoukai in their grasp. Miroku called out to them, causing the group behind his to turn around to see what he was yelling at.

That's when they saw them.

Miroku walked up to them and helped Inuyasha set the injured Taiyoukai down on the ground before helping Sango do the same with Kagome. Once done, the monk turned to Inuyasha and Sango.

"What happened to them?"

"Kagome was being squished to death and Sesshomaru transformed and was stabbed by the dragon's tail." Inuyasha hissed. Miroku's eyes widened.

"Miroku, we thought you can help save Sesshomaru's life." Sango whispered as she stared at Kagome's sleeping form. The monk eyed the two on the ground before sighing.

"I can do it, but I will be in need of Inuyasha's assistance."

Inuyasha shot Miroku a glare.

"And why do I need to help you?"

"You are of the same blood line, are you not?"

"Yeah, though I hate to admit it. Why ya asking?"

"I will need some of your blood."

Silence.

"WHAT?!"

"Inuyasha, calm down! This isn't exactly a choice you know!!" Sango snapped.

"No shit!!! Ya think I want the bastard to die this way?!"

Sango gasped. "You mean…"

"If he even hurts her…and I mean hurts her just ONCE, I'll cut off the bastards…"

"Inuyasha!" Inuyasha's ears flatten as he muttered an apology to Sango before looking back at Miroku.

"When do we start?"

"We should start now, if that's ok with you." Inuyasha snorted.

"Fine."

Miroku smiled and sat next to Sesshomaru. Inuyasha did the same. Pulling out a couple of sutras, Miroku watched as Inuyasha brought one of his sharp nails to his arm.

"Are you sure you want to go through this?" Miroku asked on last time. Inuyasha glared at him.

"I wouldn't have agreed to this if I wasn't, ya idiot."

"True, true."

"Now shut up so we can get this over with." Inuyasha grunted as he used his nail to make a cut in his arm, the blood instantly flowing from it. Miroku nodded and placed one of the sutras on the wound Inuyasha made before placing it on the Taiyoukai.

000

Ugh!! I've gotta headache from staring at the computer for an hour!!! R&R please…*goes to bed*


End file.
